Potions Gone Wrong
by Laire Ankale
Summary: Hermione wants to get into the best research facility in the Wizarding world. Snape gives her an extra assignment, to prove to him that she's capable in potions. She proves her abilities, but at what cost? HGSS. Oneshot.


Hermione scoffed at Ron's attempts to persuade her out of going to the library.

"Honestly, Ron. It doesn't matter to me whether or not you wish to get a good NEWT for potions, but I'm trying to get into one of the best research institutions. So pardon me," she said, picking up her rather worn-out mailbag, "but _I_ am going to go study." With that, she walked out of the Gryffindor common room, leaving Ron gawking as usual. The only thing he saw as she walked out was her normal, bushy brown hair wagging, almost as if it was mocking him.

Hermione wound her way through the passageways of Hogwarts, pulling her cloak closer around her small frame. It really was getting chilly, and it didn't help that she was walking past one of the courtyards. A light flutter of snow was falling, and she couldn't help but stop for a moment at one of the large, open windows to stare at it.

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow," Hermione softly sang, sighing gently. She stood there for a few moments, not noticing the dark figure that had come up behind her.

"Am I to assume that a know-it-all such as yourself has nothing better to be doing on a Saturday than merely gawk outside?" a cold voice asked. She turned around, almost hitting him with her bag so quickly did she spin, and backed up a little. Severus Snape was staring at her coldly, his dark eyes sinister and black hair swaying softly with the breeze. "Or would you rather gawk at me?" he asked harshly.

"Professor… I…" He had completely thrown her off balance, especially since he had caught her off-guard in the first place. "I was on my way to the library, and noticed the snow, and… I …" she trailed off, seeing his scowling face. _What a prat_, she thought to herself._ He comes up behind me, and then wants an explanation?_

"My office. Now." He turned on his heels, and Hermione couldn't do anything but follow him. Her dreams of studying were dashed for the day.

When they got to his office, Snape sat behind the cluttered desk and leaned back in the chair, lacing his fingers behind his head. Hermione sat down uncomfortably on one of the wooden chairs that were in front of the desk. She fidgeted with her hands, not sure why she was even down here. Snape was watching her, an almost amused expression on his face.

"I have heard from Professor Dumbledore that you wish to gain admittance into the Magical Research Institute," he started matter-of-factly. After she nodded, he continued. "I am sure it has been brought to your attention that they only accept those who excel completely in _all areas_ of study. That said, it is to my understanding that your potions grades have not been up to this standard." He had leaned forward, placing his arms on the desk. Hermione was staring at him, not quite believing what he was saying. _Is he actually trying to help me?_ she thought. Snape just continued to stare at her, as if asking her to say something.

"Sir… that's actually what I had been about to do, was go study for my potions NEWT," she responded lamely. He snorted, sitting back upright in his chair.

"Books can only help you so far. For instance, they will not tell you that crushing a stag beetle with the flat end of a blade will increase its potency, nor will books be able to describe to you the exact scent or flavors that a certain potion will give off. Since Dumbledore seems so adamant that you be accepted into this institute, I will strike a deal with you. I currently have many essays to grade, and could use someone _knowledgeable_ in potions to brew the Amortentia Potion for me. My sixth years are studying it, as I'm sure you remember doing last year."

Hermione looked at him with a little confusion. "But sir, I brewed that potion last year, and pardon me if I'm wrong, but did I not receive the best mark for that assignment?"

"Yes, Miss Granger," Snape said in an exasperated tone. "You received the best mark, simply because you were the only one to brew the potion properly. By following the book, to the T. In exchange for brewing Amortentia for me, I will be expecting you to put all of your mind into making it _the _best potion you have made – better than the book says."

She was looking at him with a confused look still in her brown eyes. It was hard for her to imagine that something couldn't be learned within a book. But perhaps he did have a decent point – despite the face that this all was coming from none-other than Professor Snape. Grudgingly, she accepted his offer. He told her to be back in his classroom later that evening, and sent her off.

Hermione finally made it to the library after her discussion with Snape, and was now intent on finding any information she could on the Amortentia Potion.

- - -

At 7pm, right after dinner that evening, Hermione left the Great Hall – much to the chagrin of Harry and Ron. She merely told them that she had an extra-credit project she was currently working on with Professor Snape. It was close enough to the truth, after all.

She knocked on the door to the potions classroom.

"Enter."

Hermione cautiously opened the door and found Snape sitting at his main desk, a rather large stack of parchments in front of him. He wasn't lying – those would take all weekend to grade, at best.

Snape's eyes briefly flickered up when Hermione entered. His dark hair was covering his face as his quill scratched on the papers, moving slightly as he grunted to himself at the idiocy of the first-years. She lightly coughed after a moment, having come to stand in front of the desk.

"What is it, Miss Granger?" he asked. "I told you your assignment already. Start immediately." His usual scowl was fixed in place as he hardly glanced up at her.

"Um, right. Sir," she responded. Hermione quickly gathered a cauldron and the necessary ingredients. Spreading the notes she had taken earlier that day, she quickly got to work by adding some purified water into the cauldron and measuring out a few ingredients. When the mixture was simmering, she let it sit. It had to simmer with an occasional stir for twenty minutes. Hoping that she had done everything correctly, and better than the textbook suggested, Hermione took out a novel and started to read.

_The Lord of the Rings_, while a muggle piece of work, was one Hermione still considered an amazing series to read. When she had nothing better to be doing, like at the moment. Merely a bit of light reading, she skimmed quickly through the pages, the images of small people who lived in burrows underground filling her mind, making her smile slightly.

Quickly glancing up at the clock, she realized her twenty minutes were up. It was time to add the final ingredients. She carefully drew a dropper-full of dragon's blood, and added three drops, making the potion turn a light pink. Scents of rose filled Hermione as she quickly sprinkled in a little bit of frozen Ashwinder eggs. She lightly brushed her hands off on her robes, and stirred until the mixture turned a brilliant yellow. Steam rose and she brought the potion to a boil, finally adding the last ingredient that solidified the potion – vanilla. When she dropped in the vanilla, the potion immediately bellowed steam and then calmed down. Hermione took the cauldron off the flame and continued stirring, waiting for the potion to become a white-opalescent color and for the spiraling steam to emanate.

She smiled as the musty smell of tomes filled her head, mingled with the smell of a fireplace and hot-cocoa. Evidently she had at least brewed it correctly, for these were the same scents she had encountered the previous year when she had first brewed the Amortentia Potion.

Snape had noticed that she was finished and came over to inspect her work. Hermione looked up at him with slightly glazed eyes and was still smiling. She couldn't remember ever feeling more at ease, even with Snape hovering over her shoulder. Everything she loved was melding into one moment, causing her to desire to live there forever.

He had placed his long nose over the cauldron, deeply inhaling. For some reason, it didn't seem odd to Hermione when his scowl was replaced by a looking of almost-happiness. Her mind melted when he complimented her.

"Well done, Miss Granger. I have never seen this potion have effect only from the fumes," he said lightly. His voice carried none of its usual malice. Hermione beamed up at him, looking into his black eyes. She couldn't help but notice the planes of his cheeks and the way his high-cheekbones gave him a very masculine appearance. His lips were parted slightly, still deeply inhaling the steam from the Amortentia Potion. A lock of hair had come to fall in front of his eyes and Hermione simply had to reach up and place it behind his ear.

A look of shock ran across Snape's features as her hand gently brushed his cheeks. Hermione blushed slightly, but didn't look away. The heavily perfumed air felt like a dream, and she was determined to make it a very happy dream.

Snape was still staring at her as she didn't move her hand. She merely stared back, a slight smile still playing on her lips. He reached out and lightly ran his smooth thumb over her bottom lip and then her cheek, causing her eyes to close and her body to shudder. His hand finally cupper her chin and she looked back up at him. His own eyes were glazed now as he pulled her closer to him. Without any resistance, Hermione allowed him to. Her hand was still on his shoulder as his lips lightly brushed against hers.

When he finally truly kissed her, Hermione's mind exploded. He was so gentle, so kind, so soft. Her arms had wrapped themselves around his neck like snakes, making sure he didn't pull away. But rather than that, he had wrapped his own arms around her waist, eliciting a slight sigh from Hermione. His nails were lightly rubbing her back, causing her to shudder with pleasure. Who knew the Potions Master had such soft hands?

His kiss slowly became more demanding, and Hermione allowed him this indulgence, for she wanted it, too. His tongue gently probed the inside of her mouth, running along her gums and tasting everything. She returned the favor, making him groan slightly into the kiss. He had placed her on top of the desk she had been working at, now leaning further over her at the increased height-difference. She could smell his sweat infusing her, feel his pulse racing through their robes. He kissed her endlessly, making her head float among the clouds as she pulled him closer to him.

Finally, Snape closed his lips and gently nipped her bottom lip before pulling away. Hermione was breathing hard and could never remember anyone kissing her with quite so much passion and desire. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw him staring down at her with his inquisitive dark orbs.

A cool breeze reached the two of them as the door opened. They both looked at each other in horror, losing the scents of the Amortentia Potion that had been sitting on the desk mere inches away. Hermione quickly disentangled herself from Snape, jumping off the desk and straightening herself out. She looked to the door and saw who had opened it.

A miffed-looking Harry stood in the entryway, looking ready to kill Professor Snape. His fists were clenched, wand held steady in his right hand. Harry glared at Snape, but Hermione realized that it wasn't his fault, despite how much she may like to blame him.

"Harry! Please… I'll explain later, but just don't do anything stupid," she yelled to him. Glaring at her, he nodded, trusting his friend.

"Yes, Potter. We wouldn't want you doing anything _stupid_, now, would we?" Snape added, having sat back down at his desk. His cheeks were flushed, but other than that he looked completely composed. "I believe we are finished here, Miss Granger. I will give Dumbledore the report that I firmly believe your potions grade will be satisfactory for the Magical Research Institute." He was scratching away at first-year essays again, seeming as though he had forgotten the two students who stood in the classroom – one of which he had thoroughly snogged.

Hermione bit her lip and quickly cleaned up, Harry waiting impatiently for her to finish. She muttered a quick "goodbye, thank you," to Snape before walking out of the classroom with Harry berating her with questions. She answered them honestly, and told him why she had been down there, as well as that it was merely the effects of the Amortentia Potion which had caused him to walk in on them like that.

As she went to bed that night, Hermione couldn't help but smile amidst her covers. His touch still stained her skin, his taste still on her lips. And for some odd reason, she didn't mind it one bit.

- - -

**_Author's Note:_** Sorry to those of you who were, ah, expecting something a little more… _steamy_. If I get enough requests, maybe I'll rewrite it and post it under a different title. I was just really bored, and wanted to take a little break from writing "A Winter of Summer". Anyway. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
